wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge! Mine and Sheele!
Revenge! Mine and Sheele! is the eleventh episode of Paul Gekko of the Stars. Plot After Saya's later birthday, Paul Gekko and company enjoy their lives at the Grand Canyon. They ride on the Train just to have fun. Elsewhere in on the outskirts of the Grand Canyon, at one of Night Raid's hideouts, Najenda debriefs the upcoming mission: to capture Paul Gekko after learning of the Akame Empire's downfall by the demise of the Prime Minister Honest. Susanoo brings in dinner for everybody in order to prepare them for the mission. After arriving at their destination, little do they know, Paul Gekko and the gang are being followed by Akame and Mine disguised as civilians. In the village near the Grand Canyon, Hagoromo chooses Asura as his successor, to the surprise of all. Indra asks why Hagoromo did not chose him. Hagoromo received word the village Indra was sent to is almost destroyed, and asks how Indra performed his task. He responds he did the same as Asura, giving the village water and destroying what was left of the God Tree, and that he did it alone. Hagoromo reveals that after Indra left, the villagers began fighting over the water rights, almost destroying the village. Hagoromo commends Indra for his Sharingan, and asks him to support Asura in upholding Ninshu. Indra leaves, followed by two of people loyal to him. That night, by themselves, Indra's followers think they should appeal to Hagoromo. Indra thanks them, and kills them. A feast is held to celebrate Asura's appointment. Taizō and Kanna discuss about Indra and Asura. Asura questions Hagoromo's decision, and Hagoromo explains how Indra's Sharingan has impaired his ability to understand others, unlike Asura. Hagoromo asks Asura to join forces with Indra, and imparts Asura with power. After seeing the view of the Buckey O'Neill Cabin, Paul Gekko and his friends were attacked by Indra and Paul Gekko and friends see Akame and Mine revealing themselves from their disguises and thinking that Indra is their ally and Lubbock and Susanoo appeared from the roof of the cabin, Axem Rangers X appeared out of the sky and the Koopa Bros. Indra was dennouncing love as the way to shape Ninshū, seeing the "Legendary Star Warrior" as a sign of weakness and the Chaos Emeralds as the source of power. Hagoromo and Asura note his Mangekyō Sharingan. Akame questions Paul Gekko's story and Indra said that he is new generation of Star Warriors. Night Raid, Paul Gekko's group and Indra began their battle royale, but Asura is able to withstand his attack, surprising him. Indra uses the Susanoo Jutsu and Paul Gekko uses his Battleship Mode and he dubbed it Battleship Mode: Asura which quickly moves into close-quarters, where Pumpkin's long range is ineffective, and begins a relentless assault of physical attacks, injuring Mine and easily protecting Asura and Hagoromo. Characters *Teigu *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Saya Uzuki *Paul Murakumo *Naruto Murakumo *Kouichi Uzumaki *Tatsumi *Mine *Akame *Lubbock *Najenda *Susanoo *Kurome *Mikado Murakumo *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Esdeath *Wave *Run *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Yamato *Utakata *Hotaru *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *King Dedede *Bowser *Escargoon *Ganondorf *Mister Stewart *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Waddle Dees *Barack Obama *Jerome *Barack Obama's third assistant *Bols Category:Paul Gekko of the Stars Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon